


i hate you

by 60SMONKEES



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Torksmith - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60SMONKEES/pseuds/60SMONKEES
Summary: mike hated peter and peter hated mike. that’s it. nothing else to it. well except their feelings towards each other.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	i hate you

to say mike disliked peter was an understatement, he hated him. everything about him he hated, his stupid hair, his stupid smile and even the stupid way in which he scrunches his nose, not that mike payed attention to all of that, of course not. 

mike merely put up with him for the sake of micky and davy, if it wasn’t for them he would’ve left so long ago, he couldn’t stand peter and for someone who couldn’t stand peter, mike did think and talk about him a lot. 

peter knew mike didn’t like him but peter also noticed the way whenever they spoke mike’s eyes lingered on his lips for a little too long. now peter would be a liar if he said the sight didn’t make his heart flutter.

micky and davy aren’t blind, they knew mike had some type of feeling towards peter. what type of feelings? they didn’t know. there was always, always, always some type of tension whenever mike was too close to peter. whether it was anger or lust they don’t know. they wouldn’t mind- if it was lust. they knew peter had been with men before, they just didn’t know about mike.

no one ever mentioned it, why would they? risk the opportunity of upsetting mike? hell no. mike’s the type to be stubborn enough to up and leave the band. if we are being honest it did upset peter, he wasn’t even sure what he had done to upset mike so much. some days he wishes he could talk to mike. he won’t. 

———

today they were all supposed to go to the studio to record and mike was late. it wasn’t often he was late but i suppose today wasn’t one of those days. they all sat around as today he was supposed to record the song “you told me” so it wasn’t exactly possible for them to start without him. 

5 more minutes had passed before mike finally walked through the doors they all turned and look at mike with a face of anger. except for peter. peter could never be angry at mike, he was merely disappointed. he always was disappointed.

”alright so how about we get started, yeah?” said mike as he cleared his throat and headed towards the mic as the rest of the got into their places. the entire time mike sang peter found himself looking over to mike and feeling his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. 

why did peter have to like a man who hated his guts? it wasn’t his fault. it was mike’s. mike and his stupid smile, stupid accent, and the stupid way he smirks. peter hadn’t even noticed that mike was staring right back at him until it was too late and they both adverted their eyes. micky and davy didn’t seem to notice this interaction. 

three long hours of painful tension before they had finally finished recording a few songs. mike demanded they re-record you told me three times, he didn’t like the way he sounded. peter did. peter always did. he could listen to mike talk for hours.

micky and davy left the studio rather quickly after they had finished recording. micky had a date and davy really had no reason to stay. mike was putting some things away while peter went over some notes from previous sessions, he needed some inspiration.

“it’s awfully quiet.“ peter looked at up mike when the words came out of his mouth. it wasn’t just awfully quiet, it was painfully quiet.   
peter was glad mike had broke the silence. 

“oh yeah, i guess it is.” mike walked over to peter and peter tried to not explode. he didn’t know what was going to happen. mike wasn’t particularly fond of him and whenever they were close to getting along mike would say rude remark. almost in a way just to cover his ass. what was he covering? peter didn’t know.

“i think you sounded nice- y’know the first time.” mike’s face softened and he look at peter. was peter complimenting him? no that couldn’t be right? yet it was. 

“oh uh thanks man. i hated it but, thank you.” peter didn’t know what to say. why did he hate it? he sounded perfect. he sounded better than he ever could. well, that’s what peter thought. 

”why?” peter said, almost a whisper but, loud enough to where mike heard it. mike sat down next to peter and sighed. “why what?” he replied. he knew what he was referring to. 

“why did you hate it, mike.” peter saying his name made mike’s heart flutter more than he’d like to admit. god, he fucking hated peter. he hated him for making him feel this way. he hated every inch of that man. but let’s be honest, did he really?

“i sounded bad. it didn’t work and i wasn’t in a good key.” the words came out harsher than mike intended but it was enough to make peter feel small. peter didn’t know what to say, yet he opened his mouth and just spewed out whatever he was thinking. 

“if it makes you feel better... i thought you sounded great.” those words. those stupid words that came out of stupid peters mouth angered mike. why? why did they make him so angry? because holy fucking shit he loved him. and that made him angry. 

“fuck off tork.” well, that lasted about three seconds thought peter.. “i’m gonna head out now, i’ll talk to you later.” and he walked out the door before even giving peter the opportunity to say something.

as mike walked to his car he realized what he had said. he had no reason to talk to peter the way he. he felt bad, but he wasn’t going to apologize. his ego and pride always got in the way. 

did peter say something wrong? peter was almost sure he said everything right and yet he still upset mike. he hated mike for it. why was always so bitter? and why only towards him? i mean yeah he got pissed off at micky and davy too but the way he acted- it’s almost as if he hated peters guts. he didn’t, but peter didn’t know that.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i’m proud of this chapter and i hope u guys like it and i’ll try to get a second chapter out soon <3


End file.
